


Trying to find a story

by Little_Lovely_Lady



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lovely_Lady/pseuds/Little_Lovely_Lady
Summary: I'm looking for a story between Kakashi and a OFC.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Trying to find a story

This story is about a SI OFC who is a writer that is reincarnated in the Naruto Universe and adopts Naruto and later Sasuke. While Kakashi watches over them because he is Anbu.


End file.
